


Cool Down

by sunshinesamizayn



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M, Romance, honestly I wouldn’t blame you if you judge him for that, yes Sami does actually like basil infused olive oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesamizayn/pseuds/sunshinesamizayn
Summary: After Finn takes Sami to one his gym sessions, all his boyfriend wants to do is relax.





	Cool Down

“Ugh, you mind if I just lay down and die for half an hour?” Sami groaned, chucking his gym bag down in the hallway.

“Babe…”

“Yeah, I know I shouldn’t be complaining like this. I’m an athlete, I should be fine.”

“Nah, its okay. There’s a difference between working out to do wrestling and working out for the sake of it.”

“Exactly.”

Sami flopped onto the sofa, shutting his eyes for a second as he relaxed.

"I’ll give you a blowjob later if you go get me something to eat.”

Finn laughed, “I won’t hold ya to dat.”

He made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a fresh bagel, buttered it and laid down mozzarella cheese and sliced tomato. He drizzled Sami’s favourite basil infused olive oil (regardless of what he said, Sami Zayn was totally a hipster) on it and put it on a plate.

“Here,” Finn said as he walked back into the room.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Sami said as he took the plate.

Finn sat down next to him, sliding a hand between Sami’s back and the sofa.

“Yer half laid down, ya can’t eat like that,” Finn said.

Sami made direct eye contact with Finn and took a bite of his bagel.

“Sami!” Finn scolded him, playfully smacking his arm. “Scoot forward.”

Sami grumbled but complied, and startled slightly when Finn clambered behind him. One of Finn’s legs was either side of Sami’s hips and he hugged Sami round his tummy, pulling him slightly upwards.

“Now rest yerself against me.”

Sami relaxed, letting his body press against Finn.

“Good,” Finn said and pressed a kiss to Sami’s neck, slipping his hands underneath Sami’s shirt.

Sami ate in silence for a bit. He nuzzled softly against Finn, setting his plate aside when he was done.

“Ya wanna do anything else today or shall we just have a lazy day?” Finn asked.

Sami turned his head to face Finn just enough to give him a side-eye.

“Take a guess.”

“Alright, alright!” Finn laughed, holding his hands up in surrender. “Just thought I’d ask.”

Sami took Finn’s hands and slid them up his shirt. Understanding what he meant, Finn rubbed Sami’s tummy gently. His hand moved up and down in smooth strokes and Sami closed his eyes, content.

“Ya know how babies grip ya finger if ya stroke their palm?”

“Yeah?” Sami laughed, eyes still closed.

“D'ya think humans do that?”

Sami laughed and shook his head, eyelashes fluttering open. “Try it.”

Finn turned Sami’s hand over and stroked his forefinger softly along Sami’s palm, drawing circles and figure eights on his soft skin. No response.

“Can ya do it anyway?”

“I’m beginning to seriously doubt your research credentials.”

Nevertheless, Sami closed his hand round Finn’s forefinger and Finn linked their hands together.

“Wanna know a secret?” Finn asked.

“Sure.”

“That was actually just a trick to get ya to hold my hand.”

“That’s adorable but…”

“But?”

“You’re my boyfriend. My very silly and adorable boyfriend who I love very much and who probably doesn’t have to try and trick me into holding his hand.”

Finn felt a smile break out on his face and he turned around to straddle Sami’s lap. One leg rested either side of Sami’s hips and his lips were level with Sami’s forehead, which he placed a soft kiss to before tilting his head up.

“So what else would you do if I asked.”

Sami eyed Finn flirtatiously, bringing a hand round his neck and pulling him in closer.

“I made a promise to you earlier, right?”


End file.
